


InoShikaCho Tradition

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ear Piercings, Family Bonding, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku asks Kakashi to join him in one of the biggest traditions of the Nara Clan.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouza & Nara Shikaku & Yamanaka Inoichi, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikaku
Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	InoShikaCho Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea that since Shikaku already accepts Kakashi as his son, it would only make sense that he would ask Kakashi to get the InoShikaCho piercing. 
> 
> Takes place a year after "Team Minato". Can be read as a stand alone fic.

“Did anyone ever tell you about the InoShikaCho tradition?” Shikaku asked one morning, while he was making breakfast. Kakashi yawned and shook his head.

“I can assume it’s about the earrings?” Kakashi eyed the silver rings in Shikaku’s ears as he placed the food in front of him.

“They are a symbol of unity in the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clans. We were assigned a Sarutobi and molded into the best formation the village can offer. With the war we lost so many from each clan, it’s hard to make full teams again.” Shikaku sat down, his expression was odd. Kakashi couldn’t pin what Shikaku was thinking. “Inoichi, Choza, and I might be the last InoShikaCho trio for a while.”

“Only until you three have kids.” Kakashi smiled. He liked the way Yoshino treated him. If all goes well he’ll have a mother. Maybe a sibling. The idea made him giggle. Shikaku laughed along with him and patted Kakashi’s head. 

“I was talking it over with Inoichi and Choza. I consider you as my son and the other clans recognize you as such.” Shikaku paused as if he was finding the next words to say. “I was wondering if you’d do me the honor of accepting the symbol of the Nara clan.” 

Kakashi sat for a second, watching Shikaku’s face. His smile was warm, like the one his father would give him when he was proud. 

“You mean get the piercings?” 

“Yes. I don’t want you to feel like you are erasing your parents clans. This won’t be a name changing ceremony. Just recognition that you are a  _ part  _ of the Nara clan, like you are a part of the Inuzuka and the Hatake clans. Just one extra.” 

Kakashi pursed his lips and held in the tears that were forming. His father was so happy when Kakashi could summon the Ninken - the Hatake right of passage was being able to summon your own pack through a contract. Sakumo had a trio of beautiful wolves, so strong and they would do anything his father asked. Kakashi went in and came out with a rag tag group of dogs. He felt like he had failed somehow, like the wolves were laughing. 

He remembered his father was tight lipped at first but then let out a bout of laughter.  _ “You have your mother in you. Of course you aren’t picky. Beautiful pack Kakashi. Love them like you would love any other.”  _

It was the last time Kakashi felt like he was the closest to his family, despite Sakumo and him being the last. 

Now Kakashi was the last and he felt disconnected from everyone. Shikaku’s offer pulled him back into belonging to something. A family. He already considered the man next to him as a parent. Might as well continue the aspect and go all in. 

Kakashi nodded, the tears finally spilling over, catching Shikaku off guard. “Thank you.” Kakashi whispered out, sniffling. 

“No Kakashi, thank you.” Shikaku pulled him in for a hug. “I love you.” 

Kakashi paused from wiping his tears on Shikaku’s shirt and looked up at him. “I love you too Dad.” 

They hugged for a little longer and then separated to eat. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kakashi put his chopsticks down and looked up at Shikaku. 

“How does it work?” 

“The piercing? They take a long sharp needle and - “ Shikaku missed the question and was cut off by his son. 

“No, I mean is there a ceremony?” Kakashi giggled. 

“Oh sorry, yes there is. The heads and elders of each clan get together at the Sarutobi main house and the head of the Sarutobi clan pierces your ears. I pass over my earrings as a symbol of passing the tradition along and you wear those. When you become a Chunin - well in your case a Jonin - you get a new set from me.” Kakashi was already a Chunin so he’s a little ahead of the curve.

“Why a new set?” Kakashi asked, his head was tilted like Pakkun’s when the dog was trying to understand a request. 

“It means you are ready to move on to the next stage of your life.” Shikaku smiled. “I get my old pair back once you switch them out. Usually we get the piercings when you are a baby and you get them with the whole team. In this case it’s just symbolic and important for the rest of the clans to respect your new role and the legitimacy of our bond.” 

“What if you have another kid?” 

“They will get the piercing too. Every Nara does. If things work out Inoichi and Choza will have kids and maybe we can get another InoShikaCho team in my lifetime.” Shikaku finished his breakfast and stood up. “I will talk to the others and we can set something up.” 

“I’m actually excited.” Kakashi was practically vibrating as he helped Shikaku clean the kitchen. He had a mission to go on with his team at noon. To pass the rest of the time he followed Shikaku around, helping him clean or organize things. They played a game of shogi before Kakashi had to leave. 

“I’ll be gone for three days hopefully things go well and I can be back on time.” Kakashi put his pack and his shoes on explaining his mission to Shikaku. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” The Nara chuckled. It was the kid’s first mission as a Chunin which meant he could get higher ranking missions. His team had to collect important documents from a Suna shinobi. 

“That leaves me with too many options, Shikaku.” Kakashi sighed. Another bout of laughter left Shikaku. 

“Be safe kid.” 

Kakashi left the house in a hurry, not wanting to be late to meet his team. 

Shikaku on the other hand had a day off. Hiruzen wanted to spend the day with his wife for their anniversary so he gave everyone in the Tower a day off except the mission room. They were pissed off but Shikaku let their anger roll off his shoulders. It’s been a while since he had a full day off. 

He and Kakashi had cleaned almost every room Shikaku had planned to clean so he threw some clothes on and went to pay Inoichi a visit. 

“Shikaku! I was about to come see you. Choza is over and we thought about going to the bar to celebrate Choza’s team assignment.” The blonde was already outside of his house, waiting on Choza to put his shoes on. 

“Kakashi told me. Gai is on your team.” Shikaku couldn’t wait to hear about Gai’s infectious attitude from his friend too. 

“Gai, Genma, and Ebisu. They seem like the leftovers Hiruzen couldn’t decide on. Makes me feel really good.” Choza’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Inoichi and Shikaku laughed. “Don’t be mean.” The blonde tutted. 

“Gai is an angel. I can’t vouch for the other kids but I’m sure they aren’t too bad.” Shikaku stood back and let Choza lead the way to the bar. They didn’t drink often, and when they did there was only one place they liked to go to. It was a quiet restaurant with a bar in the back. No one paid them any mind and the bartender knew their order from memory. 

After they grabbed a nice table and ordered their food, Shikaku brought up the conversation he had with Kakashi. 

“I talked to Kakashi about the earrings.” Shikaku nursed his cup of sake. 

“Oh? What did he say?” Choza paused from taking his third shot to ask. 

“He said yes. I was surprised that he was really happy about it.” Shikaku was more surprised about the tears but he didn’t want to pry. 

“Have you talked to Hiruzen about it? He’s the one that does the piercings, what if he denies the request?” Inoichi frowned. 

“Then I’ll get Asuma to do it.” Shikaku shrugged. He didn’t want to fight the Hokage again. 

“Kakashi turns seven soon so maybe see if it could be on his birthday. There’s a better chance of us all getting that day off.” Choza offered his advice. When there’s an important event Hiruzen is more sympathetic and willing to give the day off. 

“I guess, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Shikaku finished off his drink and flagged the waiter down for another. 

“I have some news too. Sumire and I are getting married.” Inoichi’s smile was full and it threw the two other men off. 

“Wow really?” Choza chuckled. “That was fast.” 

“She asked me last night.” Another bright smile. “I said yes.” 

Shikaku snorted. Yoshino might do the same to him and he’s prepared for it. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.”

When the waiter brought Shikaku his drink Choza asked for a round of the best sake they had on the shelves. 

“Damn, Choza don’t blow all your money.” Inoichi took the glass and smelled the contents.

“Not everyday do we all get to celebrate something. Might as well enjoy it.” Choza’s booming laughter gained some attention to those outside of the table but the men ignored the looks. He was right. They didn’t get to do this often. 

Unfortunately, Shikaku hadn’t drunk this much alcohol since he was in his party phase and he wasn’t prepared for the massive hangover he acquired from it. 

After sitting in the bathtub, letting the water from the shower head hammer into his sore back, he pounded a bottle of water and sat in the main room with his eyes closed. The headache he had finally settled and he was able to think about how he was going to approach the Kakashi situation. 

He sat up and stretched. The straightforward approach will have to do. The Nara left his house, shielding his poor eyes from the intense sunlight, and breathing a sigh of relief when he made it into the Hokage Tower under the soft yellow glow of the lights.

Shikaku knocked on the Hokage’s door and got a low hum in return. The Hokage must be hungover too, Shikaku snickered. 

Hiruzen’s office curtains were closed and the room was dark. “I don’t want to hear it.” Hiruzen was leaning back in his chair, a glass of water rested on his desk. 

“It’s okay I’m in the same boat.” The Nara felt safe enough to tell the truth. Hiruzen leaned forward and glanced at Shikaku. 

“Have a lot to celebrate?” 

“Inoichi is getting married, Choza has a new team, and Kakashi agreed to get the InoShikaCho piercing.” Shikaku sat down on the chair opposite of the Hokage. 

“When are you planning on doing it?” Hiruzen took a swig of his water before pulling out his scheduling book. 

“His birthday?” It was two months away but it gave them time to get everything prepared.

“You can choose something sooner. We need Inoichi and Choza so everyone will be able to have the time off.” Hiruzen chuckled. He knew the plan. 

“How about next week?” 

“Tuesday?” 

“Sure.” Shikaku was surprised by how easy it was to get Hiruzen to agree. 

“Okay. I’ll have Asuma watch. He needs to know about this tradition since he’ll be a part of it in the future.” Hiruzen made a note in his book and then shut it. “How is Yoshino?” 

Shikaku knew the man was just phishing for information but because Hiruzen was being nice he caved and allowed himself to give out some personal things. 

“She’s doing great. She spends most of the time with us talking to Kakashi or playing shogi. Kakashi has already accidentally called her mom. It was sweet.” 

“I remember when Asuma was a baby and Biwako heard him call her mother. It was a tender moment.” Hiruzen’s smile was fond and full of real emotion. Shikaku has never seen the old man in this light. He can see how the council becomes putty in Hiruzen’s hands. 

“Yoshino refused to let Kakashi go.” Shikaku let himself relax. 

“I’m looking forward to continuing this tradition and happy that Kakashi will be a part of it. Go ahead and let Choza and Inoichi know about it. Enjoy the day. I’m going back home to sleep this off. I’m too old to be getting this drunk.” Hiruzen stood up and allowed Shikaku to leave the room first. 

Choza was in the training field watching his team spar from under a shaded tree. He looked as awful as Shikaku felt. 

“I talked to Hiruzen. He agreed to do it on Tuesday. He said that because you and Inoichi were needed we all would’ve gotten the day off regardless.” 

“The earlier the better. At the way Kakashi is getting promoted he could be a Jonin before long.” 

“I want to deny it but you’re right. He’s already gained the council’s attention. The Daimyo is thrilled about his promotion. I wish they kept that enthusiasm over Sakumo’s funeral.” It was discouraging to Shikaku at the way they waved the Hatake off just to end up supporting his son. 

“That was a disgrace.” Choza shook his head. “I’ll swing by your house in the morning so we can all walk to Hiruzen’s together.”

“I think Kakashi will want to ask Gai to join. They are so close together it’s nice. Asuma will be there too.” 

“Gai!” Choza called the most energetic team mate over to the shaded tree. 

“Yes Sensei? Hello Shikaku!” The kid was a burst of energy and it made Shikaku’s head throb.

“Gai. How is your father?” Shikaku was interested to see if Dai was doing better.

“He’s great! Thanks to you! He’s already in the next stage of the Chunin exams. No one thought he would make it this far.” Gai seemed elated. Shikaku had slipped in a form to recommend Dai for the Chunin exams. A few other late blooming Shinobi were put on a team and Dai was the only one to make it past the one-on-one challenges. 

“I just put his name in. I believed he could do it.” Shikaku had high hopes for the man. If he was a Chunin that meant higher pay, something the man needed. One less stress to deal with.

“Well, thank you for putting your faith in him!” Gai gave the Nara a thumbs up before turning to his teacher. “What did you need?”

“Kakashi is going to be a part of an important ceremony.” Choza motioned towards Shikaku so he could continue the conversation. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to come and be his support?” The Nara knew Kakashi would ask, he just skipped over the middle man.

Gai’s eyes filled with tears and he let out a cry that gained the attention of Genma and Ebisu. “I am honored to come! Thank you for the invitation!” Gai was sobbing and all the Nara could do was pat the kid on his back, hoping that his emotions would subside. Once Gai was able to calm down he asked an important question. “When is it?” 

“Tuesday morning. If you want you can spend Monday night at our house and walk with us.” Shikaku knows that Kakashi can’t sleep when he gets too excited. He might as well have Gai there with him.

“I’ll be there on Monday night!” Another signature tear filled smile ended the conversation and Gai went running back to his team. 

“Okay, now I have to tell Inoichi.” 

“Good luck, he’s sleeping in one of the dark holding cells.” Choza muttered. “He drank two times more than we did. It’s a miracle he made it out of bed.” 

“What a mess.” Shikaku snorted and stood up, leaving his friend behind to tend to his headache. 

Inoichi was found curled up in a ball in the darkest cell, Ibiki was laughing the whole way down to the cell. The Yamanaka agreed to the day and asked Shikaku to write the date down on a note and stick it on his desk so he could remember. 

All that left was to tell Kakashi about the plans. 

On the third day of Kakashi’s mission, Shikaku waited at the gates. His son was dragging behind the team, covered in what the Nara hoped wasn’t his own blood. 

“Shikaku.” Minato looked exhausted. “We ran into some trouble. Apparently Kiri caught wind of the meeting and intervened.” 

“Is he hurt?” 

“Minor wounds, Rin was able to patch him up but a once over by a doctor wouldn’t hurt.” The blonde looked back at his tired team. Kakashi sped up to Shikaku and then put his arms up.

“I can’t walk anymore.”

The Nara lifted the wounded child up and took him to the hospital. The nurse gave him a few stitches and some antibiotics for a possible infection. Kakashi was resting on Shikaku’s back as they both walked home. 

“The mission sucked. Obito was all over the place and I had to protect Rin.” 

“Kiri shinobi are no joke. Their exams consist of killing until they are the last one standing.” Shikaku could feel Kakashi shift. 

“That’s terrible.”

“No different from what we do here. We don’t have all the mist they do so it looks better.” Sending kids off to their deaths was equal to Kiri’s exams in Shikaku’s eyes. 

“I think I need a long nap.” Kakashi yawned and rested his head on Shikaku’s shoulder. 

“I have some good news.” Shikaku wanted to get Kakashi’s mind off the mission. “On Tuesday you are getting the piercings. Choza and Inoichi are going to be there and Hiruzen will give them to you.” 

Kakashi perked up and the Nara could feel the kid’s smile. 

“Asuma is going to watch, it’s important because he will be the next Sarutobi Clan head.” Shikaku opened the door to their home and placed Kakashi on the couch. 

“Can I invite someone?” He looked up at Shikaku, his puppy dog eyes wasted on the Nara. 

“I already invited Gai. He’s spending the night before here so we can all go together.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” Kakashi went to jump off the couch, nearly forgetting the wounds he had sustained. 

“Easy kid! You’ll rip your stitches.” 

“Sorry. I can’t wait.” Kakashi said through a long yawn. “I need to sleep.” 

“Here I’ll carry you to bed like I did when you were little.” Kakashi still was little but Shikaku didn’t want a gut punch because he called the baby Chunin for what he was. 

Kakashi smiled and let Shikaku treat him like a kid. 

* * *

“Is it a large needle?” Gai asked as they all sat down in front of the chair reserved for Hiruzen. Asuma spotted Kakashi and waved. 

“Apparently. Dad says it’s really sharp though so it won’t hurt too bad.” Kakashi whispered back. He didn’t think this was going to be as big as it was. The elders of each clan were also sitting in the well lit room. Gai was on Kakashi’s left and Shikaku was on his right. 

Kakashi appreciated the effort Shikaku went into getting a ceremonial kimono with the Hatake, Inuzuka, and Nara clan symbols on the back. Some of the elders were making snide remarks but once the head of the Sarutobi clan accepted the adoption as legitimate they couldn’t say anything. 

It also helped that Inoichi and Choza were eyeing anyone who dared to sneer at their friend and his son. 

Hiruzen walked into the room and there was immediate silence. He sat down on the chair and motioned for Kakashi to step forward. 

“Go on.” Shikaku smiled and lightly pushed Kakashi. The kid stood up and walked to where Hiruzen pointed. 

“I’m sure your father explained to you the importance of this ceremony?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Do you have the earrings?” 

Kakashi produced a small box to the Hokage. It had Shikaku’s small silver hoops in it.

“Thank you. Asuma take the box and hold it. Kakashi, turn your head.” There was a rustle and a cloth was placed on Kakashi’s shoulder. Hiruzen took the sterilized needle and held Kakashi’s face still by his chin. The Hatake looked at Shikaku’s smile and took a deep breath to prepare for the pinch. 

It hurt far worse than he thought, his eyes began to tear up at the pain. He felt something warm drip down onto his shoulder and onto the cloth. The cold metal of the sterilized earring replaced the needle and the action was repeated on the other side. Hiruzen placed the needle back on the tray and then cleaned the last of the blood off Kakashi’s earlobes. It wasn’t much but it warranted a clean up. 

Asuma passed the box bag, his face white as a sheet. The kid didn't do well with blood. 

“Congratulations you are now part of InoShikaCho.” Hiruzen smiled at Kakashi. 

The kid bowed and turned to his dad who looked like he was crying. Gai was no different. Inoichi and Choza looked proud. It made Kakashi feel warm inside.

“Now let’s all go to the main room, I believe the Akimichi clan has a banquet for us.” Hiruzen stood up and everyone piled into the next room.

The party that the Akimichi clan threw in his honor was beyond anything he had ever seen. Close to a New Year celebration. 

“Dad did say this was a big deal.” Asuma stood next to Kakashi, his face in awe. 

“The food smells so good.” Gai’s mouth was watering. 

Kakashi spotted Shikaku talking to Inoichi and Choza at a table and Kakashi decided to sit with them. His friends followed. 

“Hey kid. How’s your ears?” Inoichi glanced at the piercings, his face was flush from the alcohol he had already consumed. 

“They were throbbing but it’s fine now.” 

“Ice helps.” Choza chuckled pointing to the ice on the side that was being used for the drinks. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi went to grab a cube but Shikaku was faster. 

“Sit and eat. I’ll put the ice on.” The Nara tapped the seat next to him and Kakashi complied. Gai left to get a plate or two of food for them to share and Asuma asked Inoichi questions about being in T & I. 

“Are you sure you aren’t in pain? We do this when the kids are younger so it’s not as traumatizing.” Shikaku whispered to Kakashi. 

“It doesn’t hurt now thanks to you.” Kakashi noticed the Nara wasn’t wearing any earrings. “Do you not wear any earrings until you get these back?” 

“I can put in my old studs so the holes don’t close but I don’t think I’ll be without them for long.” Shikaku patted Kakashi’s head. “I’m surprised you didn’t cry. I was four when I got mine done and I cried so hard I passed out.” 

“Oh better than when I threw up.” Inoichi chuckled. “I was six. The Sarutobi clan was having an issue with transferring the clan head power over to Hiruzen.”

“He did your ears too?” Gai asked, his mouth full of food. 

“Yeah but he was young, a teenager I think. It was awful. He was shaking and he nearly poked my neck with the needle.” Choza shuddered.

“Glad he has a steadier hand.” Kakashi couldn’t stomach the thought of more pain than what he went through with the piercing. 

“Which is crazy because he’s older than dirt.” Asuma snorted. 

The party fizzled out and Kakashi’s ears finally stopped having their own heart beat. Gai wanted to stay the night again which Shikaku was fine with. Asuma stayed over too, all three boys still too wound up to sleep. 

“Good night boys.” Shikaku turned the light off on Kakashi’s room and waited until they were all laying down in Kakashi’s bed. 

“Good night Dad.”

Shikaku shut the door and sat down on the edge of his own bed. It was an emotional day for him and he needed a moment to take it all in. 

* * *

“Thank you for taking care of my son!” Dai met Shikaku, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai at the door. Asuma was still half asleep, annoyed at Gai’s early morning energy. 

“It was my pleasure. It was nice having him involved in something so important to us.” Shikaku patted Gai on the head. 

“I had fun! I’ll see you guys later!” Gai walked into his house loudly proclaiming Kakashi as his beloved friend to his father. 

“Okay Asuma your turn.” Shikaku picked the kid up and carried him to his house. Biwako answered the door and immediately began laughing at Asuma’s attitude. 

“Gai too much for you?” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Asuma grumbled, leaving a less than enthused wave for Kakashi. 

Shikaku took Kakashi’s hand and walked him towards their home. Kakashi wanted to tag along with Shikaku to tell his friends goodbye. He also only had an hour of sleep so Shikaku could see a nap in the kid’s nearest future. 

“Before we go home can we visit Father? I want to talk to him.” Kakashi walked beside Shikaku, trying to match the Nara’s steps. 

“Sure kid.” Shikaku changed paths and walked Kakashi to see his father. They walked up to Sakumo’s stone and Kakashi let go of Shikaku. 

“I’ll leave you alone.” The Nara took a few steps back, just far enough to not be hovering but close enough to be there if Kakashi needed him. 

“Hello Father. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but a lot had happened so I’m here today.” Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh. “I missed your birthday this year but next year I promise I’ll make it. This time was important though.” 

Shikaku furrowed his brows and thought back to yesterday’s date. July 13th. The Nara’s heart dropped. Kakashi didn’t object to the ceremony but if he had known Shikaku never would’ve made it that day. 

“I got the InoShikaCho earrings. Inoichi and Choza were there glaring at anyone who dared to say anything. Dad got me a kimono with our symbol on it. Mother’s is on it too.” There was a pause. “I like being Shikaku’s son. He treats me better than most people do and I think you would approve of the ceremony. I’m in a family that loves me so you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’ll be okay as long as I’m with him.” Kakashi’s arm moved, his hand wiping his face. He was crying. 

Shikaku closed his eyes and smiled. If Kakashi only knew how much he had changed Shikaku’s life for the better. The Nara stepped closer to the kid and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We can go home now.” Kakashi turned to Shikaku, his eyes still wet with tears. Shikaku knelt down and let Kakashi climb on his back. 

They walked home, the occasional sniffle breaking the silence between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other fics to add to the series like Big Brother Kakashi and a Kakagai centric fic. I like this AU because it's so easy to write for me.


End file.
